


No Longer an Empty Nest

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been waiting a long time for this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer an Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or its characters.

Merlin was taking deep breaths. His fingers clutched at the dragon plushie he held in his lap. Arthur was pointedly not looking at him and keeping his eyes on the road. But Merlin understood that. If he had the distraction of driving, he'd probably be focusing on that as well, but that would mean Arthur would be the one without any sort of distraction, and that probably wouldn't end well for anyone. And they couldn't afford that. Not today of all days.

Today he and Arthur were going to get to hold their little girl for the first time and take her home. Merlin knew that the adoption process wasn't over yet, still being able to take their daughter was a major milestone for the couple. It had been almost two and a half years since they had entered the adoption process, and there had been times when they both had doubted they would ever see the day when they had a child. But three weeks ago, they had finally gotten the call.

Since then both Arthur and Merlin had been in a flurry of preparations. The nursery was mostly put together, but now that they knew they were going to going to have a little girl, there were a few additional details to add. There had also been arrangements to make with work, so they could both take their parental leave and stay home with her when she arrived, and family to inform about the latest developments. Merlin had no doubt that there would be many more presents from their little girl's assorted aunties and uncles as well as two very proud grandparents.

It was a long drive to Cardiff and made longer by the anticipation. It wasn't completely silent in the car thanks to a radio tuned into to BBC 3, but the classical music and the sound of the engine were about the only noise there was. Merlin wasn't sure what Arthur was thinking about at this moment, but it probably wasn't that different than Merlin's own thoughts about finally becoming parents. He knew that Arthur had some doubts about his ability to be a good dad, but Merlin didn't. Arthur wasn't his father, and his little girl was going to absolutely know just how much her father loved her.

They didn't stop despite it being nearly a four hour drive. Neither of them were in any mood for food, and the sooner they got to Cardiff, the sooner they would get to meet their daughter. They had seen pictures of course, but the couple had yet to actually meet their daughter. All Arthur and Merlin knew was what they had been told and the pictures they had seen of a dark haired baby with grey eyes.

Bethan Carys Evans had survived the car accident that had killed her parents with only minor injuries. Unfortunately, neither of her parents had any living relatives, and her injuries were enough that Bethan would need more attentive than average care at first, though she was expected to make a full recovery. She'd been out of the hospital for nearly two weeks now and was ready to move to her new home.

The office building that Arthur and Merlin finally pulled up in front of looked perfectly ordinary. Arthur's hand slipped into his as they made their way inside. The receptionist greeted them with a warm smile.

"Name?"

"Pendragon-Emrys."

"Right, Kathleen's two o'clock. I'll get you the last of your paperwork together. She should be with pretty quickly."

More paperwork was the last thing that Merlin wanted to deal with, but it was small headache in the long run. Thankfully, it seemed like no time at all before their case worker came striding out of her office.

"Merlin, Arthur, you made good time. Are you ready to meet Bethan?"

Arthur nodded, once again catching Merlin's hand in his own. "Yes."

Not five minutes later, Merlin had a squirmy nine month old in his arms that seemed fascinated by his ears, and Arthur was looking at them like they were his entire world. His husband had actually been the first to hold Bethan, but Arthur had passed her on to Merlin in order to deal with the very last of the paperwork. Merlin knew that Arthur and Kathleen had a conversation about home visits and doctor's appointments, but all Merlin could focus on was the little girl in his arms.

Bethan was half asleep by the time that they finally left the offices. It didn't take long for them to install her car seat in the back of their car and load up the few boxes of her belongings. Someone had taken the time to pack up a few family keepsakes, so Bethan would have something of her birth family when she grew up. Other than that it was just a diaper bag and clothes and a few toys. Not that it matters. There's a nursery full of toys and books at home, and Merlin knows that Bethan will outgrow her clothes quickly. But having something of her own was probably important.

The drive back home was also pretty quiet, but in a different way. Bethan was asleep in the backseat, and neither he nor Arthur wanted to wake her. She did wake up on her own about fifteen minutes away from their cottage, but thankfully, she didn't fuss. Arthur gathered up her car seat, and Merlin grabbed the camera, determined to document their family's first homecoming. Besides, the picture Arthur makes holding their daughter is one that Merlin wants to remember for the rest of his life.

They barely made it inside before Bethan decided that she was hungry and wanted attention. The rest of the evening was spent getting her fed and settled into her new home which turned out to be far more difficult than either man had expected. But a bottle, burps, and several lullabies later, Bethan was asleep in the nursery, and neither Merlin or Arthur could bring themselves to stop watching her sleep.

Their daughter made a lovely picture tucked in her crib with a handmade quilt from Hunith. A mobile of dragons danced over the bed and a paper lantern nightlight flung stars all over the ceiling and walls. Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and leaned into his husband. Arthur pressed a kiss to his temple. Merlin had no doubt that their future held sleepless nights, a fussy baby, and all sorts of chaos. It was everything the two of them had wanted and more.


End file.
